The Legendary Uchiha's (abandon)
by Uchiha Sacha
Summary: Uchiha "Kagami" Naruto, child of Minato Namikaze, and Mayako Uchiha. What if Naruto his mother was Mayako Uchiha,the sister of Mikoto. And Naruto his grandpa Kagami Uchiha, who Naruto resembles, giving the name of Kagami to Naruto. Watch as Sasuke and Naruto the last of the Uchiha's are training to become the strongest and beat Itachi. Pairings later decided SharinganNaruto.
1. The Hero Is Born

**First of all, this story is my first ever made story. If you find grammars and stuff. I am sorry. English isn't my first language. This idea was a random story I thought off because of greenblue22. He is a great guy he has awesome ideas. Be sure to check him off. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own the anime or the manga called Naruto, Naruto and every character of Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

Chapter one : The Hero Is Born

**23 june– Inside Konoha Hospital**

Thought out the entire room crying could be echoed. This crying seemed to belong to a young baby. who just was born. The newborn baby weighted 2,5 kilograms and like other Uchiha's he had  
short silky black hair and a pair of black eyes.

"Congratulations Mayako-san, it's a beautiful boy" said the nurse as she handed the newborn baby to his mother. The woman in the bed could only be described as a beauty. She had silky black hair going all the way to her waist, black eyes and a ample D-cup breast adorned her well developed body.  
She gladly accepted the nurde her offer. And embraced her son for the first time.

She then saw how four people came in her room the first one was her beloved husband Namikaze Minato, Minato was the Yondaime Hokage and Mayako saw how Minato was stressed, as he ran to Mayako he quickly asked if she and his son was alright.

The second was her 8 months- pregnant sister, Mikoto with her seven year old son Itachi.  
And the last one was the husband of Mikoto, Fugaku. Fugaku was a calm and strict person.  
She had nothing but respect for him. Not just because he was the clan head of the Uchiha Clan, but because he was the brother in law of Mayako and was the best friend of Minato.

As the four people all came to Mayako's bed with the baby sleeping next to her, they quickly graduated her and Minato for having such a cute son.  
"Oba-san, Ji-san what is my cousin's name gonna be?" asked Itachi with a calm expression.  
"Naruto." Minato said before he said something that shocked everyone. "Naruto Uchiha."  
"Dear, Are u sure about this? Why doesn't he have your surname, you are his father! " Said Mayako almost screaming the last part.

"Honey, i'm his father I know that, and i'm proud for being his father, but I have a lot of enemies. And I don't want my son to grow up in danger. I want him to grow in peace and be a good shinobi.  
That is my dream. And besided he has Uchiha blood, so he will eventually activate the sharingan. I talked with Fugaku, Naruto isn't a Uchiha name, I want him to have the name Naruto but I also want him to have a Uchiha name. You can now choose one will you?" said Minato with a serious expression.

Mikoto understanding the situation and said "He has a point Mayako."  
As 5 minutes past by, Fugaku broke the silence and said "Mayako-san, This child" he pointed at Naruto. "He has Uchiha blood, and just like Minato said Naruto isn't a Uchiha name. He needs a Uchiha name, I had a meeting back at the Uchiha compound. All the elders requested that this child needs a Uchiha name. Please understand the situation."

Mayako sighed and said "Fugaku-san I understand the situation, but I also want Naruto to be his name. Me and Minato-kun got this name from Jiraiya-san book, We all agreed that Jiraiya would be his godparent, Me, Minato-kun and Jiraiya-san himself. Please can't I just make Naruto his first name, and the Uchiha name his middle name? Please!"

"Very well, what will his Uchiha name be?" Fugaku asked.

"Thank you Fugaku-san. Mikoto, where is Shisui ?" asked Mayako curiously.

"I am sorry Mayako, he is really sick. He stayed home. said. Itachi's mom.

"Okay then, guys I already know what Naruto's Uchiha name is gonna be." Mayako said with a big smile.

Her husband the Yondaime asked "What is it gonna be honey?" Mayako could see excitement in his eyes.

"His name is gonna be Naruto Kagami Uchiha." said Mayako with a big smile.

Mikoto was little happy to hear that name and said "Mayako, Kagami was our father. How will Shisui react when he hears this? I hope good."

"Come on sis, you know better then that, Our father died 5 months earlier when Shisui was born, after that our mothe died giving birth to Shisui, he will be happy to see that his nephew will have the same name as his father who he never met. Believe me." said the woman in the bed with a depressed voice.

Mikoto wanted to say something before a nurse with papers came into Mayako's room and asked if they chose the name already.

They said yes and the nurse gave them some papers, they needed to fill. There was everything that they needed to fill. The baby's name, who his parents were and stuff like that

After they filled everything, everyone needed to leave the room so that Naruto and Mayako could rest.

**Four days later-Uchiha Compound**

It was yesterday when Mayako was allowed to leave the hospital, Mayako remembered how yesterday Shisui reacted when he saw Naruto.

_FlashBack_

_As Minato and Mayako entered their house, with Naruto in Mayako's arms they were stopped by someone. It was her seven year old brother Shisui gave a big smile and said, "Onee-chan let me see him!" _

_As Mayako and Minato heard this they were both happy, and the black haired woman said " Shisui-kun, this is Naruto Kagami Uchiha" _

_"Naruto, hu? Wait Kagami? That was our father's name right?" said the Uchiha with a confused look._

_Minato and Mayako nodded, and the Uchiha then said " Welcome to the Uchiha Compound, Kagami."_

_FlashBack End _

_1 Month later._

Since Naruto was sleeping, and Biwako promised Mayako to babysit Naruto. Mayako decided to visit the Hokage Residence, there was Minato. He was the Hokage after all. Being Hokage was hard work, well that's what Minato said, he needed to balance the team skills, Every business, merchant, food vendor, and civilian falls under his jurisdiction, Most of the time he will be doing paper work that relates to these sorts of things. Every decision he make does not just affect himself, it affects everyone in this village. And many many things Minato said, that's she forgot.

As she made her way to the Hokage Residence, someone grabbed her hand, Mayako gasped and was suprised as she turned around she saw a redheaded woman with a big smile,it was none other then Kushina Uzumaki, her best friend.

"Kushina, hi! Long time no see, where were you? I heard you had a mission, but 3 months?" said the Uchiha.

"Well yeah, I just came from my mission I need to report, I see that you are going to the Hokage Residence, can I come along? asked the redhead.

"Sure!" said the Uchiha.

"Let's go dattabane! screamed the redhead.

"Did somebody tell you, that you're always loud?" asked the Uchiha.

"A lot of people, a lot of people... said the redhead her sentence made the Uchiha eyebrow twitch.

**Hokage Residence**

As the 2 beauties entered Minato's office, they both greeted him, As Kushina reported her mission the redhead noticed Mayako belly. The redhead quickly said " Mayako, your belly.. Does that mean you ga-"

"Birth?" Mayako ended her sentence and said . "Yeah, it's a beautiful boy, do you want to visit him? Biwako-san babysits him."

"Sure, it will be fun I guess, Minato we are going bye." said the Uzumaki

"Okay then, cya guys." said the blond as he waved to the beauties.

**Uchiha Compound**

As the beauties entered the Uchiha Compound, they saw how Itachi and Shisui were talking.

As they entered Mayako's and Minato's house, they heard how a baby was crying.  
Mayako quickly run to Naruto's baby room. He was crying and Biwako was nowhere to find, Mayako quickly took Naruto on her arms and they both searched for Biwako. There she was killed in cold blood by an assassin, the assassin his face was covered and his body also.

The assassin tried to escape but was grabbed by an boy, It was Itachi.  
"Sharingan" said Itachi calmly

The assassin tried to cut Itachi arm with his sword that was on his back.  
Itachi's arm was almost cut off if Kushina didn't interfere.

Kushina grabbed the assassins sword and cut right in his head.

"It's over, Mayako, Itachi leave." said the redhead seriously.

As both saw how seriously she was, Mayako held Naruto a little harded and they both nodded and they got the fuck out of the Uchiha Compound.

As Shisui saw how they were running he followed them.

**READ THIS**  
**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I need to quit this chapter. I promised some guys to post it today. So yeah did you guys enjoy my story? I know its a short chapter next will be bigger.**  
**I know I can't write like an real actor, I promise it will be better in the next chapter.**  
**And yeah, Naruto will be very diffrent he will not be goofy, or an idiot, and he will not be an Jinchūriki****. And Kushina will be like an Aunt for him. And yeah a friend asked me, will he have whiskers in this story? NO. He got whiskers because of Kushina she was the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi. So Naruto got whiskers because of that damn fox. **  
**As i said in the story he will be like the most Uchiha's black hair and black eyes, He looks like Kagami actually, but a little bit different and yes he will be having the sharingan **  
**Those who were wondering, Shisui will be the brother of Mikoto and Mayako. And as I said. He never knew his own father he died, I'll tell later in the story how.**  
**And yeah, I will soon have a picture how Mayako and Naruto will look like.**  
**Don't forget to review, and if you want to ask something be sure to PM me. :)**  
**Sasuke and Naruto will be not rivals, they are gonna be like brothers for each other, and yeah Sasuke will be born in the next chapter. next chapter will be in an week or 4 days depends how much time i will have.**


	2. Shocking News

**Read this!**

**Hi guys, thanks for reviewing, etc.. I am really happy ! For that I give you guys a new chapter! Don't forget to review! :D**  
**And those who still don't know, NO Naruto will not be an jinchūriki**** in this story, And Naruto will be having a diff. face, hair and eyecolor. A friend of mine did draw one for me, she is awesome it's awesome go check on my profile, i'll show you guys mine version of Naruto. :C**  
**And yes he will be having the Sharingan. Now back to the story!**

**newbrotherhood** : Well for the pairings i'm still not sure who will be with who. I first thought that the pairings would be NaruIno and then SasuSaku. Many people told me not to, Then I thought off NaruMei (young mei, 15) and SasuTayu, People still didn't agree.  
So yeah I still don't know who will be with who. Wanna give me ideas for the pairing please PM ME! :D

**PrimeFox : **Yeah, I know. But the name Kagami is going to play a big role in this story. Thanks for the review! :))

**SizeSasuUchiha : **Thanks for the tip! I fixed what you said. Thanks! :)

**waizu ryu ; **Thanks, but i do not have many friends on this site. And those who I know can't talk English. So yeah..

** there is an picture made by my friend, how Naruto will look like when he is going to be 13, GO WATCH IT NOW ITS ON MY PROFILE ! :D**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own the anime or the manga called Naruto, Naruto and every character of Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Shocking News

_FlashBack_

_As they entered Mayako's and Minato's house, they heard how a baby was crying._  
_Mayako quickly run to Naruto's baby room. He was crying and Biwako was nowhere to find, Mayako quickly took Naruto on her arms and they both searched for Biwako. _

_There she was killed in cold blood by an assassin, the assassin his face was covered and his body also._  
_The assassin tried to escape but was grabbed by an guy, It was Itachi._  
_"Sharingan" said Itachi calmly._

_The assassin tried to cut Itachi arm with his sword that was on his back. _  
_Itachi's arm was almost cut off if Kushina didn't interfere._

_Kushina grabbed the assassins sword and cut right in his head._  
_As "It's over, Mayako, Itachi leave." said the redhead seriously._

_both saw how seriously she was, they both nodded and they get the fuck out of the Uchiha Compound. _

_As Shisui saw how they were running he followed them._

_End Flashback_

**-Hokage Residence-**

As Itachi and Mayako bursted into the Hokage Residence's door, Minato was suprised and quickly said  
"Mayako-chan, Itachi-kun, what's wrong?" he asked still a little suprised at their entrance.

Mayako didn't give an answer, she only gave little Naruto to Itachi to hold him while fighting the tears not show that she was crying, Itachi seeing this quickly accepted the baby, and holded him. Then he saw how Mayako slowly walked into Minato's arms and gave Minato a hug while there were tears flowing on the ground.

"Mi..Minato-kun" she said as she still was crying and still was hugging Minato.

"What is it Mayako-chan?" He asked with an eyebro

"B...Biwako-san.. DIED!" Mayako said as she was crying and yelled the last part.

Minato on the other hand, widened his eyes and was shocked, a single tear slipped off minato's eyes.  
He hugged Mayako back, and then he stopped the hug, he went to his chair, he sat there, Mayako was confused what he did, she asked "Are you okay, Minato-kun?"

He didn't answer, he had a blank face nobody could tell what he was thinking.  
Minato broke the silence he looked at Itachi,Itachi wondered what he wanted before he wanted to say something Minato said "Itachi, bring Kakashi and the others" he ordered.

Itachi nodded he handed Naruto to Mayako, before he handed Naruto he looked at Naruto, and said "don't worry little Kagami, i'll protect you no matter what." with a big smile on his face.

Mayako couldn't help it but smiled, she thought that Itachi didn't have emotions.  
Since Naruto was born he always smiled, everyday Itachi and Shisui visited Naruto.  
Itachi was like a big brother for Naruto.

However, the blond one, was not happy. Biwako was the wife of Hiruzen the Sandaime hokage.  
She was like a mother to Minato she always visited him, always bringing something to eat, she visited even more then Mayako. Minato is really sad now, how will he tell it to Hiruzen now?  
"Mayako how did it happen?" He asked with a casual voice, but Mayako knew that now, he is fighting his tears.

"Okay then Minato-kun, when I and Kushina got inside our home I heard Naruto crying and he was all alone, I took him in my arms, and I was searching for Biwako-san. When I looked inside the kitchen, she was there murdered in cold blood by an assassin, blood was everywher.  
When the assassin noticed us, he wanted to escape, but Itachi managed to grab his left arm.  
Itachi activated his Sharingan, then the assassin grabbed his sword that was on his back with his right hand he tried to cut Itachi's arm, If Kushina didn't interfere, only Kami knows what would happen." the Uchiha woman said

Minato was sad and confused, "why would they kill Biwako-san,Where they after Naruto, but that wouldn't make sense. Nobody knows that I have a son except, The Uchiha clan, and my close friends.. " he said.

Before Mayako wanted to say something, Itachi, Kakashi and 2 other people came inside the room.

"Minato-sensei, why did you call us?" a brown haired teenager asked.

"Obito-kun, Minato-sensei is now the Yondaime-sama, please use proper respect.

"Rin, is right. Obito." Said the White Fang's son.

"No, you can all adress me as you always have, I called you guys for a special mission." the blond one told his old team.

"What is it gonna be?" asked Obito.

"Before I explain what you need to do on your mission, I am going to tell you guys something.  
Biwako-san, wife of the Sandaime,... was killed by an assassin in my house while she was babysitting Naruto." he told them.

"Is everyone okay? And Naruto, is he okay?" Asked Rin.

"Yes he is okay, do you wanna hold him?" A Uchiha woman asked.

"SURE!" She said quickly, "He is so KAWAII!"

"Rin-chan, I am kawaii too right?" Obito asked, pretending to be hurt.

Rin stuck her tongue out at him, and said "Not at all..."

"Oi! I knew that you would say that!..." Obito said rubbing his head.

"Guys, stop now, Minato-sensei what is our mission. " Kakashi asked

"Kakashi, you and Obito are bringing the assassin to the Intel. Maybe they can find out who he really was and from which village he is, GO NOW! " Minato yelled the last part.

They both nodded and got to Uchiha compound were Kushina and the assasin was.,  
Now Minato looked at Mayako and Rin, "You two, go to every person who is in the council and say that tomorrow 23 june, we all be having a meeting Go now" the blond yondaime ordered.

"Hai" both said. Rin gave Naruto to Minato, and they both got away from the Hokage Residence.

"What do I need to do Minato-sensei" Asked Obito while his hands were behind his head.

"Go to Shisui-kun, I sense him he is waiting outside this building , After you tell him. Come back with him, understood?"

"HAI!" he said.

After all of them left, he was alone with Naruto. he stand up, with Naruto inside his arms, and began to tell him "Naruto-kun, this is the first time i am alone with you. This is our little moment. Naruto openend his eyes and Minato said, "I'll do everything to save you!

When he said that Obito and Shisui came inside," Minato-sama. what happend !"

"Biwako-san, wife of the Sandaime, was killed by an assassin in my house while she was babysitting Naruto. Don't worry Naruto is okay. said the blond Yondaime.

"WHO WAS THIS ASSASSIN!" Asked the 8 year old Shisui raising killer intent.

"CALM DOWN SHISUI!" demanded Minato

Shisiu calmed down, and asked him" Who was it?"

"I don't know, Shisui. However, Kakashi and Itachi are bringing him to the Intel, if you wish you can go." said the blond.

"I am going" he bowed and made his way out.

"Obito-kun."

"What Minato-sensei?" asked the Uchiha.

"Can you go to Fugaku and Mikoto, and tell them the news? And if Fugaku could come here? " He asked his former student.

"Sure, i'll be back in an hour!" Obito yelled, and made his way out of the building.

Minato sighed, his student is just like Kushina..

**20 minutes later**

Hiruzen came inside the hokage's room with a big smile on his face, "Can I come in?" The Ex-Hokage asked.

"We need to discuss something Sandaime. Minato said with a sad voice.

"Did something happen? " The sandaime asked..

"What i am going to say now, is not easy for me.. And it will also not be easy for you."

"What's wrong, tell me Minato. " Sandaime demanded,

"B..Biwako-san was... was.. killed" said the blond fighting the tears.

Hiruzen's life, was now a mess, he loved his life, he was shocked.. He just turned happy because he wasn't the hokage anymore, he was always stressed because of the war.. How could this happen?

"WHO KILLED HER!" he screamed, releasing killer intent.

"I'll tell you now."Minato said

"when Mayako and Kushina got inside our home they heard Naruto crying and he was all alone, Mayako took him in her arms, and she was searching for Biwako-san. When she looked inside the kitchen, she was there murdered in cold blood by an assassin, blood was everywher.  
When the assassin noticed them, he wanted to escape, but Itachi managed to grab his left arm.  
Itachi activated his Sharingan, then the assassin grabbed his sword that was on his back with his right hand he tried to cut Itachi's arm, If Kushina didn't interfere, Itachi was dead." He told the Sandaime.

Hiruzen didn't tell anything, he just left the room without saying anything..

* * *

**Omake : Hiruzen Is Happy**

Hiruzen came inside the hokage's room with a big smile on his face, "Can I come in?" The Ex-Hokage asked.

"We need to discuss something Sandaime. Minato said with a sad voice.

"Is it about Biwako?" the sandaime asked happy.

"Yeah she died.." Minato said.

"Finally the bitch is dead.." Sandaime muttered

"Sandaime... " Minato said confused

"I hated that bitch, Always making me to do the dishes.. fucking bitch, well bye I am going to search for an other wife. Bye! " sandaime said waving to minato.

"Damn.." Minato said..

**Read This**

**Hi Guys! Sorry for the late chapter, I was busy! :'(( **

**I have some good news, my friend made a drawing how Naruto will look like in this fanfic.**  
**It's on my profile cya! **

**And yeah I know i said that Sasuke will be born this chapter, I don't have time to do it so, I'll do it on the next chapter! CYA!**

_end-this-chapter-jutsu!_


End file.
